The Andalite Curse
by CharmedMilliE
Summary: Marco's acting weird and Ax's the only one who knew the reason why.
1. Chapter 1

The Andalite Curse

Ax's POV

Chapter 1: Marco's Acting Weird

I was on my way to Cassie's barn. Prince Jake was getting us ready for another mission. The way humans planned for missions are strange. On an Andalite ship the prince would decides what move to take and order his crew around, sometimes without even telling the plan. Jake even if being the leader always asks for the other opinions and never makes anyone do anything. Of course Rachel would be all for going in and 'kicking butt' as she would say. Marco would called us 'crazy' and then call Rachel 'Xena.' After more talking everyone would go on the mission and Rachel will yell 'let's do it.'

It has been the normal for about two human years. I walked into Cassie's barn. Cassie was their taking care of the animals. Rachel sitting on the floor and just looked at me when I walked in. Tobias was in his usual place being the lookout. Jake walked in not too long later.

"Where's Marco?" Jake asked looking at us.

"Don't know. He's your best friend," Rachel said.

"We'll just have to wait."

"Not too long." Jake and Cassie turned around to look at Marco, Rachel was already facing Marco and trying not to laugh, and all I did was use one of my eyes to look at him. Marco was different. The artificial skin he was wearing was different then what he normally wore. It was all black and he was wearing a black jacket with chains. If I was right, since I'm not Rachel I wasn't too sure, he was also wearing some black makeup.

Rachel finally began to laugh. "What you do, turn into a gangster or something? I mean come on a black leather jacket with chains on it? Where you get this stuff anyway?"

"None of your business," Marco said making everyone think again. Usually Marco and Rachel would tease around with each other. Took up a lot of meeting time and I never was able to get there jokes, but the way Marco said that was weird. No 'funny' comeback, no calling Rachel Xena, or saying anything normal of Marco.

Jake stepped in the middle of the two. "Let's get this meeting started." Everyone sat down, but Marco gave Rachel a share. "The Yeerks have been unusually quiet lately. According to the Chee something big is up. Any ideas on what to do?"

"Let's go in and kick some yeerk butt," Rachel said with a smile on her face. Sometimes I think Rachel is too into the fight and should be taken off the team, but then I realize what Prince Jake once told. He had said that Rachel was needed just the way she is because the team needs someone to do what no one else is willing to do.

Marco stood up. "You know you are a little bitch." Everyone has to do a double take. I might not know what the word meant, but I knew from TV that humans consider it a bad word. Rachel stood up and even I could tell from the look on her face that she was pissed off.

"What did you just call me?" Everyone shared.

(Prince Jake, do you want me to do something?) It was a privet message and Prince Jake didn't even answer. He had already stood up to do something, but he couldn't stop what happen next.

"You're a little bitch," right on the bad word Marco hit Rachel right on the nose. The hit not only made Rachel nose bleed, but she fell back and hit her head against one of the cages. The animals in the cages went wild.

"Ax, morph human," Cassie warned and Tobias warned that Cassie's dad was coming to the barn. I started to morph to my human morph. Marco was moving in to hit Rachel again, but Jake pushed him away from her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" At the same time I had finished morphing and Cassie's dad walked in.

"You defending the bitch." Cassie dad was lost as to what was going on. To tell the truth I was lost too.

Rachel was up and Cassie was holding her back. One hand was over her nose and blood was pouring out. I had to look for a second. I had never seen Rachel bleed as a human. I saw her bleed as a bear and a lot of other animals, but never as a human. Her other hand was a fist and she was telling Cassie to let go of her.

"Rachel not only is your nose bleeding out of control, but you just hit your head against the cage leaving a dent on the cage. Calm down and let Jake handle this."

"What's going on here?" Cassie's dad asked.

"Marco was just leaving." Jake really threw Marco out. "And if you ever do anything to hurt my cousin again I'll do ten times worst to you." Marco got up gave Jake a look and walked away. I knew Marco is Jake's shorm. Someone you would trust to put their tail blade to your neck and not hurt you. I believe humans call them best friends since they don't have tail blades. I had also realized that even though Rachel and Jake were family Marco and Jake got a long better and Rachel and Cassie, who are shorm, got along better then Jake and Rachel did. I had thought humans ideas were different when it came between friends and family, but apparently it wasn't. Someone hurts your family, even if it's your shorm, you fight them.

Cassie's dad had realized what happened and went over to Rachel. He was dragging her inside the house even though she kept saying she wanted to show Marco 'a thing or two.'

I followed the others inside Cassie's house. Rachel sat down and put her head back while holding something over her nose to stop the bleeding. Really she could have just morphed and got rid of the bleeding, but the morphing had to stay a secret. Tobias sat at the window and looked in and we all remained silence. Cassie's dad went back out to the barn.

"What the hell is wrong with Marco?" It was Rachel who broke the silence that had come over us and I was glad she did. Even though she did use one of the bad words too, but as far as I could tell Marco used a worst word. "He's out of his mind."

"He went a little insane," Cassie stated.

"A little insane, he went full blown crazy."

"I have no idea what came over him," Jake finished and then I realized I had an idea, but it couldn't be could it.

The timing was just about right. It's been about five human years since the last outbreak. Marco never been anywhere near one of the Andalite that had an outbreak, it's never affected another species before. Unless the morphing cube theory was right, but there's no proof of that. What are the changes that the morphing cube we have is the one that in theory is said to be infected. Actually the chances are pretty good, Elfangor did have the morphing cube said to be infected.

(I need to see the morphing cube.) Unlike the rest I can use thought speak as a human because human is just a morph for me.

Cassie nodded and we all got up. "Dad we're going into my room. Rachel's nose has stopped bleeding," Cassie yelled. We went up to Cassie's room and as soon as the door was closed and locked. Tobias was inside and the window was closed and it was made sure no one could see into the room Rachel morphed and then demorphed.

"Where's the blue box?" Jake asked in a whisper. Cassie took out a box that had three things with numbers on it that spin. She put each to a number and the box opened. The morphing cube was inside. "Good idea."

I picked up the morphing cube and looked at it closely. Then I took at it again just to make sure I was right. This was the blue box and the morphing cube theory had to be right.

(What's wrong Ax,) Tobias asked? He's normal form his a red tail hawk, but he was born human. He had been trapped as a red tail hawk and then given the power to morph back by the Ellimist and his old human body as a morph.

(Seerow's Kindness hits again)

AN: that's all for now. R&R.


	2. The Curse

The Andalite Curse

Chapter 2: Curse

Everyone looked at Ax waiting for him to explain. He kept on looking at the blue box and then he finally looked at the others. "Ax, please explain," Jake said.

"Yes Prince Jake."

"Don't call me Prince Jake."

"Yes-es Prin--Prince Jake." Ax sat on the bed and looked at the humans he fights with. (I will tell you in thought speak just incase anyone is walking by. There is a curse among the Andalites…)

"A curse," Rachel asked? She was ready to laugh. She had never believed in curses or magic. Truthfully she had never believed in aliens before Elfangor crashed in front of her.

(Yes a curse. It started with one Andalite. Then every five years it happened again. We call it a curse. No one knows what really causes it, but the most popular theory is that it happens through contact with an Andalite who had the curse. Another popular theory is that it is a malfunction in the genes. There is another theory though. One that is not popular and most do not believe.)

He stopped there and let his friends think for a minute. "Well, are you going to tell us?"

(Yes, I will. The theory is that the first Andalite had the malfunction in his genes. When he got the ability to morph the disease went into the morphing cube and is transmitting it to people when they get the power to morph from that morphing cube. This is not a popular theory and no one has tried to prove it.)

"This is a very nice story and all, but what does this have to do with Marco," Rachel asked?

(Marco is showing all the signs of the curse.)

That had everyone stop and all eyes were on Ax. "We all got the morphing ability from the same morphing cube. We would all have this virus, disease, curse, malfunction, or whatever it is," Cassie pointed out.

(No one is too sure what happens. All we know is that at the exact same time every five years more people get the virus. It's the right time and Marco is acting like he has it.)

"Let's say Marco has this curse. Tell us the reasons why," Jake told Ax. Ax nodded. He understood his prince wanted to make sure he was right before taking action.

(Marco character is changing. In my people it normally would be to stop doing the morning ritual or talk back to your prince, something like that. In Marco it's the change of his artificial skin. Also he is showing unusual and unprovoked acts of violent. He is slowly starting to loose his mind.)

Rachel, Jake, Cassie, and Tobias thought over what Ax said. It made complete sense. If somehow Marco had this curse they had to act. (What is the outcome? What will happen to Marco,) Tobias asked?

(He will completely loose his mind and will die because of the curse.)

Rachel stood up. She had a look on her face that everyone knew. "What are you going to do," Jake asked?

"Marco picking a fight with me is one thing, but if he really has this curse then he will pick a fight with others. He can really hurt someone." Rachel left the room. It took a full minute for the rest of the Animorphs to follow.

AN: I know it's short. I'll make the next chapter longer. R&R.


	3. Marco

The Andalite Curse

Rachel's POV

Chapter 3: Marco

I was a bold eagle flying high in the sky. I was alone. The others were in their own bird of prey morph looking for Marco. Believe me I was still pissed about being hit like that. I mean I probably would be looking for him anyway. Now that he has this curse I have to forgive him, but if it weren't for this curse he would be sorry.

Okay let's get serious. Got to find one badly dressed kid. How hard could that be for an eagle? A kid on a bike, a policeman, new reporters, a gorilla holding a TV and a women, a girl with an ice cream, a… hold it. A gorilla holing a TV! I looked back to make sure I was right. There was a gorilla with a new TV in one arm and a woman in the other arm. Police had him surrounded but they were too afraid they would hurt the hostage.

Damn it. Well at least now I can fight Marco. I find a safe spot to demorph and then remorph to my favorite battle morph, the grizzly bear. Morphing isn't pretty, but I didn't have time to look. I had to morph fast. I was fully a grizzly bear when I went to where Marco was.

No one missed a grizzly bear running at the gorilla. People had to move out of the way and believe they did. I hit into him full force making him drop the TV. It fell down and broke, so much for that TV. At least the hostage didn't get hurt. Marco still had one arm around her.

(The bitch back for more.) At least it was privet thought speak.

(You're losing your mind Marco. Look at you.) I was ready to attack again. I had to be careful though. I could easily hurt this innocent woman too.

People were watching, but weren't too close. I knew Cassie's mom was there, but everyone knew better then to get in the middle of a fight between a grizzly bear and a gorilla. They weren't going to fire. Everyone was too afraid of hurting the hostage.

Marco arm that once held a TV was about to punch me. I dodge and then bite his arm. He screamed out in pain and I wasn't too sure I was the only one that heard. I hit him in the stomach leaving marks on his chest. His arm was still tightly around the woman.

I had no choice. I did a very human thing. I took the arm with both my claws and pulled. Believe me there isn't a stranger sight then a grizzly bear trying to force a gorilla arm off a woman. Finally Marco's arm gave and the woman fell to the floor.

I could smell a little blood. She clearly hurt something. I wasn't too sure though. Bear eyes weren't the best. I picked her up. Grizzly bear's aren't the best morph to carry something, but I was able to get her safely to Cassie's mom.

Cassie's mom was clearly confused at the sight before her. Before anyone could do anything I ran back to fight with Marco. Marco just kept trying to punch me. Clearly he wasn't alright. This was so unlike Marco.

(Marco we have to get out of here. The controllers and the normal humans are going to do something soon.) I was looking around hoping no one was going to try and fire at us. We couldn't afford becoming trapped or killed.

(What? Xena scared.)

(Marco, don't make me hurt you.)

(You couldn't even if you wanted to.)

That was it I was at him. I pushed him against the window breaking it. I ran over to him and punched him right in his gorilla nose with my claws. I did my best to pick him up, but gorillas are heavy. I half carried, half dragged him to the edge of the crowd. One low growl was all it took for them to move away.

I ran as fast as a grizzly bear could on two legs and carrying a gorilla. Luckily the forest wasn't that far and I was easily able to get Marco and me far enough away. Thankfully he started to demorph as soon as we got into the forest.

"Let me down," he yelled as soon as he was human. I was fully carrying him now since he was lighter. I dropped him to the floor. "Bitch." He stood up and I gave him a light tap on the head. Light for a grizzly bear that is. It knocked Marco out.

I demorphed. It would be easier carrying him as a grizzly bear, but I can't keep time like Ax does. Also I had no idea where to bring him. I picked him up as much as I could. Truthfully I was basically dragging him. I slowly made my way deeper into the forest.

(You found him,) I heard a voice and looked up. Tobias was flying overhead. He landed in a tree.

"Don't just sit there. Become human and help me carry him." Tobias landed and I watched him become a human. His true body, he was born human and if he hadn't gotten trapped he would still be a human. "Grab his feet." Tobias obeyed and we started to walk. Of course Tobias was walking backwards.

"What did you do to him?"

"He has gone insane. He was a gorilla stealing a TV and he took a hostage. The yeerks might put it together that we're humans."

"Marco risk our secret. He really has this curse. Marco would never do that." It was true. Marco was paranoid. He made sure we never acted like a group. "Maybe they'll think the Andalite bandits wanted a TV or at least one of them did since you clearly fought him."

"Why would an Andalite want to steal TV?"

"I don't know. Maybe to watch These Messages." I looked at him. It was a lame joke that Marco would use to say. You see Ax has a TV and he loves watching These Messages, as he called them.

"You taking over for Marco or something?"

"Someone has to." I laughed and we continued to walk. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know. Isn't the cabin we use to get the yeerk out of Jake's head this way." Tobias nodded. "Continue to walk."

-AM-

We were all in the cabin. We had cloths, food, and the blue box here. You see humans thought that some fantasy had happen. Probably controllers made the rumors. You see the news said that someone had trained a gorilla to steal and someone else had trained a bear to fight the gorilla. Stupid right, but humans love that kind of stuff. We were in hiding because the yeerks were our problem.

They didn't buy it that an Andalite wanted a TV. A meeting of the full Sharing members was held. Our spies, the chee, had been there. The yeerks now believed that the Andalite bandits were humans. They made a list of all possible people and somehow Jake, Cassie, and I got on the list. They were planning on making unwilling host of everyone on the list, so we ran. Took everything important enough and we were now staying in the cabin.

Marco was tied up to the chair Jake had once been tied to. Let me tell you he was pissed and pretty insane. He was trying to get out and yelling words I will not repeat at us. Most of them directed at me. I finally took a sock and put it in Marco's mouth. It would have been funny if this weren't so serious.

"So what do we do?" Cassie finally asked.

"We keep fighting, so they know we're human. Doesn't change too much. We can still morph, we still have the chee as our spies, and there is no way they will find us when we move to the Hork Bajir Valley." I told them thinking that's what Cassie meant.

"No about Marco. What do we do about him?"

"Oh," I said. I looked at the boy tied to a chair with a sock in his mouth. Soon he would remember he can morph and we'd have to keep on battling him.

"Ax, you said there was no cure and that no one knew what cause this curse, right?" Jake asked the Andalite.

(Yes, Prince Jake.)

"Now we know that it has something to do with the blue box over there." Ax nodded a habit he picked up from humans. "Is there anyway with this new information that the Andalites can cure the curse?"

(It is possible, but they would have to study the blue box and for them to even know we would have to talk to them.)

"You were able to talk to them once. Why can't you do it again?" Ax was thinking. He gave one of those weird Andalite smiled.

(Yes I could.)

"So we got a plan. Now let's get started. This curse has really cursed us," Jake said. "Rachel, Tobias, go with Ax. Tobias you're look out, Rachel stay in battle morph. Ax might run into some trouble and you'd have to fight. Cassie and me will watch Marco." All eyes turned to me. They were waiting for me to say three little words.

"Let's do it."

AN: I hope you like this chapter. I'm trying to update once a week, but that might not always happen. I've been a little busy. R&R.


	4. Andalites

The Andalite Curse

Tobias's POV

Chapter 4: The Andalites

We flew to where Ax could contact the Andalites again. He made the changes to whatever program he had to make. I was watching making sure no one was coming. Rachel was in her bear morph ready to fight any controllers or probably anyone who comes in.

(Who are you and why are you using this line?) An angry Andalite voice shouted.

(Man Andalites really need some anger management. It's polite to answer a phone with hello.) Rachel said which only made the Andalite even angrier.

Ax had to wait out his yelling to answer his first question of who he was. (Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthil, the one who gave the humans the power to morph.) The angry Andalite said looking at Ax.

(Prince Elfangor gave us the power to morph,) Rachel said clearly a little to loudly because the Andalite started yelling about Elfangor being a hero and that he would never do anything like that. (Yeah, he is a hero. You should have seen him before he died. A real hero, making sure this planet had at least one hope and then fighting to make sure we lived.) The angry Andalite, as I now called him, started yelling again.

Right then I saw two human making their way. (Ax-man, there are two humans heading this way. Not sure if they're controllers or not. Better talk to him about the problem before Rachel and him get into a yelling contest.) We were here because we needed them to cure Marco, but if I ever see this guy again I'll gladly help Rachel with her yelling contest. Prince Elfangor was my father. He had morphed human and had me. The only reason he didn't stay was because of the Ellimist.

(Yes, has the curse happened again?) Ax asked. Probably just making sure he as right about what Marco had.

(There have been 15 cases. A lot fewer then the last time the curse hit. Is there any reason for your need of this knowledge?)

(Yes, one of my human friends seems to have the curse.)

I saw the angry Andalite eyes bug out. (Impossible,) the Andalite yelled and went into one of his yelling fits. Thankfully the two humans didn't enter the room, but if someone over hear this guy yelling.

(Dude, shut up. We have major problems here and the fact that your yelling might be overheard isn't exactly helpful. Rachel I think a controller is coming this way. He seems to be running for the room. Be ready to knock him out.) I said and not too long later the controller walked in. Rachel hit him over the head before he could even say anything.

(Trust me that a human does have the curse and that means the blue box theory is right. It is worth to investigate. Think of all the lives that have been lost and all that will be lost, including my friend.)

The angry Andalite seem to be thinking. (I don't kno…)

(Did anyone you know die from the curse?) Rachel suddenly asked. Ax and the angry Andalite were confused as to why she was asking, but I understood. She was going to try and make the angry Andalite feel guilty. Play to his emotions. Although Rachel wasn't very good with the emotions she was going to try.

(It is rude to ask a prince a question like that…)

(Good thing I'm not an Andalite. Answer the question now.) I kept my watch, but thankfully no one seemed to be coming.

(My nephew last time. He would have been a great warrior, but the curse took effect. I watch as he lost is mind completely and finally killed himself. I have had no children and thought of my nephew as my son. It was hard to see him die.) From the look in the angry Andalites main eyes I knew it was working.

(I'm sorry for your lost. Now think, we might have the only way that you Andalites can make a cure for this curse. We have the blue box and we have one cursed human. You can stop anyone else from losing a family member or friend from this curse.)

The Andalite looked at the bear for a minute. (For a human you are very bright. My ship is on route to…) From there both Rachel and I were lost. Although I think people were starting to miss their friend who Rachel knocked out.

Ax was talking to the angry Andalite and another Andalite. Probably the Andalite who decided if the angry Andalite would come to Earth. (Rachel, five human controller coming your way, with dracon beams.)

Rachel was ready when they came through the door and attacked one, and killed him. The other one fired at her and hit her arm. Rachel claw when right into the controllers' chest killing him before he hit he floor. One tried to sneak up on Rachel, but Ax beheaded him. Rachel threw one against the wall and Ax knocked the other out.

Rachel started demorphing. (We better get out of here soon.) I yelled making Rachel demorph faster. As soon as she was human she started to become a bold eagle. The two Andalites had watched the fight with interest.

(We will meet soon,) the angry Andalite told us. Ax erased the computer program he had added and started his own bird of prey morph as Rachel was done morphing. When Ax was done we flew out. Lucky he was done before more human controller came in.

The three of us flew as fast as we could to the cabin Jake and Cassie were sitting on the floor a lot closer then when we left. Jake arm was around Cassie and they were kissing. Marco was knocked out on the chair.

"Sorry, did we walk into something?" Rachel asked when she was a human making the two jump and notice we were in the cabin. Cassie turned red and Jake looked away. Rachel was laughing.

It took a few minutes for all of us to pull ourselves together. "So what's the news?" Jake asked taking up his leadership role.

(An Andalite ship will be here in three to five human weeks.) Ax told us. We all froze. Ax said three to five weeks. They could get here that soon.

"Why the hell haven't they come to help us if they can get here so soon?" Rachel yelled. She was pissed. I was angry myself. They were leaving us here to fight by ourselves when they could help.

Ax looked down. I knew him better then anyone. He was disappointed and probably angry himself, also maybe a little upset. (Earth has been marked as a thesmil.) We all waited for him to explain. (A thesmil is a planet not worth saving. One we have left for doomed. The only reason they're coming now is because of the possibly of a cure for the curse.)

It left an empty feeling in us. We had planned to hold back the yeerks until the Andalites came. They were supposed to be our savers. To think all this time they had no plans on coming. It hurt, it really did.

"They're coming now. They'll have to fight." Jake said, but we all knew he was hoping. They were coming for the blue box. Who knew if they were going to fight? We didn't even know if they were going to be able to or if they would cure Marco? We could only hope and we had one reason to get them to agree. We had the blue box.

AN: I know, it's not that long. Review please.


	5. Thoughts From the Animorphs

The Andalite Curse

Chapter 5: Thoughts From the Animorphs

-Jake POV-

I sat there looking up. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and the world seemed as though everything was fine. Everyone was happy, there was nothing wrong with the world. Yeah right. You know how you read in those books and see all those movies where the weather just seemed to react to whatever was going on. Well that all wrong, because if the weather responded to what was happening it would be raining. There would be thunder and lighting storms. It wouldn't be nice.

The Andalites betrayed us. They knew we were here. Fighting the yeerks, trying to protect our home. Waiting for them to come. They knew and they didn't care. They were just willing to let us die and Earth go to the yeerks. Maybe they'd do what they did to the Hork- Bajir. They would kill more then half of us. They were only coming now because of the curse. They wanted a cure. It didn't matter. They were going to have to fight the yeerks now.

I looked at where Marco was. He was trying angry to get out of the ropes. We had moved him to the Hork- Bajir valley. "You jackass. Let me out, now." Marco screamed at me. I had never seen Marco like this and it was scary. Thinking he could just lose his mind. Marco screamed some more words at me. He was getting worse.

This isn't right. This wasn't how things were supposed to be. Kids my age should be enjoying the nice day. I should be somewhere with my girlfriend, namely Cassie. I shouldn't be leader of a group fighting alien slugs and waiting for other aliens to come to cure my best friend. This is how things were though.

By now the yeerks knew. They knew who we are, they know our last names, they know where we lived, and they have watch on any place we might show up. Our families are controllers by now. They have a slug in their brains and no control over their bodies. They know everything, so what's the point in trying to keep a secret that's already out. Kind of like closing the barn door after the chicken got out or whatever that saying is.

My name is Jake Berensen. Like I said it doesn't matter anymore. I live in the hork-bajir valley now and if you've been reading the valley can't just be found. You really have to know where it is to get there. I'm the leader and I made a promise to myself sitting there looking at Marco. I promised first that the Andalite would figure out how to cure this curse and then second that we would get rid of yeerks on Earth. Right then I started making a plan.

-Rachel POV-

Beautiful day outside, but who cares. I'm sure Jake went over the whole how it's ironic that it's so beautiful and that the Andalite betrayed. Well actually they didn't betray us. We never had the promise of them coming in the first place. We never had a deal with them. We were never truly allies. We only had the hope of more people like Prince Elfangor and Ax. That clearly wasn't the case.

I don't really have that much time to put all my feeling about the Andalites down. You see I'm kind of fighting. Well I went with Toby on one of her raids. You know take more of her people and starve the yeerk out. Well really I was just fighting and making sure one of the already free ones weren't taken. Jake probably would have said not to go, but I needed to fight. I needed to keep my mind off of things. Besides I'm not the only one who came. Tobias was flying overhead playing look out. Well it's not the same, but we both came. Tobias was probably looking after me.

I threw a human controller and then killed a different one. (I thought you said this was going to be easy.) I asked Toby whom of course couldn't answer since she couldn't use thought speak.

The three hork-bajir I was with started to leave. I took after them. "You damn humans," someone shouted.

I looked back. If a bear could grin I would be doing so now. (We're called the Animorphs. Don't forget that yeerks.) I shouted and killed a few taxxons stopping any chance of being followed as other taxxons piled up on the meat to eat blocking the exits. I ran as fast as a bear could. Tobias was overhead and when I was far enough away I demorphed. Toby and her people were already so far ahead of me.

(Why did you shout that?) Tobias asked as I started my bold eagle morph. It wasn't until I was done that I answered.

(It just felt like I should.) I answered as I got into the air. I didn't feel like returning to the valley so soon and neither did Tobias. We just flew and looked around. Not too much to look at though.

(We really shouldn't have been there. Jake will freak when he finds out.)

(We helped free some more Hork-Bajir. We were fighting the yeerks. Doing what we always do. Now three more people will be free.) Tobias didn't answer and I knew he agreed.

(When the Andalites get here, do you think they'll help?) Tobias asked me. Now I wasn't too sure about the answer. The truth was we couldn't count on anyone. We had to force them to help somehow, or maybe now that they're here they would help. I wasn't really too sure.

(They've got to,) I finally answered.

-Tobias's POV-

I knew Rachel was just saying that so we both wouldn't be scared. It was a horrible feeling. You know how when you're a kid you have your hero. You worship this person for whatever part he plays on TV or because of their songs. You just love the person and then you finally meet them to realize they're just a big jerk. Well that's how this felt; only it was hundred times greater.

Maybe I'm not the best one to say that. I had never had a childhood hero. My only fantasy would be that some other family member, but my aunt and uncle, would come and save me. In some way that did happen. Prince Elfangor in some weird way is my father. He saved me by giving me the power to morph and gave me a life. Basically gave me Rachel. I don't know if our relationship would be what it is without him. Anyway the Andalites were supposed to save the Earth. We were supposed to fight until they came. Then we find out that they weren't ever going to come. The only reason for coming is because of this curse. Well I'll have to say that this felt pretty bad.

The angry Andalite kept running through my brain. Oh sure he had a name and Ax had told us it, but it was one of those Andalite names that I could hardly say let a lone spell. Were all Andalites like him? We had been given false hope. We had expected all Andalites to be like Prince Elfangor or Ax. There was a difference with those two and the rest though. Prince Elfangor had adopted Earth as his home. He loved Earth and also had a family to protect. He knew mom and me were here, although mom did abandon me to my uncle and aunt. Elfangor was fighting for his home. Ax on the other hand was fighting to get revenge on Visser Three because he killed Elfangor. We probably grew on Ax. We had been like one weird family for a long time now. Ax probably thought of Earth as a home now too.

(Man today is great flying weather.) Rachel said breaking me out of my thoughts. Today was a good flying day. The thermals brought us up high and Rachel went into a dive. Of course I was better then Rachel, but I have been living as a bird. Today was a great day. Nice and sunny which probably made us all feel worst. Weird how the mind works, a day like this was suppose to make someone happy not sad.

(Rachel can you promise me something?)

(Anything Tobias.)

(Promise me you'll always be here. Promise me we'll always be together. Please don't go anywhere. Promise to stay with me forever.)

(Tobias it sounds like you're asking me to marry you.)

(It does.) I went a little higher and looked at the bold eagle. (Rachel, marry me.) This was crazy. I'm a red-tail hawk who can morph his old human body proposing to a girl who's in a bold eagle morph and even if we were both still human we would be a few years too young to marry.

(Yes,) came Rachel's simple answer. If I could jump I would jump for joy, so I did the next best thing. I shouted she said yes and did a few dives.

-Cassie's POV-

I was by the lake that was in the hork-bajir valley. It was beautiful up here. I could hear the entire animal. The birds singing high in their trees, the fish were swimming, and all other animals doing whatever they were supposed to. On normal days this would be heaven, but I couldn't find happiness.

After all we've been through there was always one truth. The Andalites were coming and they would help. They would free everyone. We only had to fight to hold back the yeerks until the Andalites came. It was what kept us fighting. The hope of one day them getting here to free Earth. It's what kept us going.

Then this curse came. It must have destroyed everything. Our secret was out. What was the point in trying? My last name is May. I'm Cassie May. As you probably already know Jake and Rachel last name is Berensen and Tobias's last name is Fangor. I'm not too sure what's Marco's is. Marco was the kid that before this I never paid attention too. I knew he was Jake's best friend, but besides that I didn't really know anything. Probably wondering how I could be in class with this guy and not know his last name. Well I never paid attention to it when the teacher said it. Never thought it would matter, never thought he would matter before this. Before Prince Elfangor he was a classmate, now he's a friend I fight a war with. A friend who's in trouble and I can't do anything to help.

The Andalites were never planning to come. It hurt. It really did. People who you think were going to save you. We had thought of them, as one of those heroes who would just march in. They would put everything right. Well we were proven wrong. The only reason why they're coming is because of the curse.

I knew Jake would form a plan. I also knew I would follow that plan. On our first encounter with a being called the Ellimist he had showed us a future where the yeerks won. They had destroyed Earth. Made it into one big yeerk pool basically. Also seeing my best friend as a controller. I swore I would never let that happen. I would protect Earth at all cost and also my friends.

I saw the Toby and two other hork-bajir return with three hork-bajir controllers. I knew they would starve the yeerk out of their heads. "Hey Toby," I yelled and Toby came over to me.

"Hello Cassie. How are you?" Toby asked. Toby is what the hork-bajir calls a seer, which means the seers are actually smarter then a two-year-old. Actually Toby was probably smarter then me.

"Fine, thanks. You?" Toby just nodded. "Have you seen Rachel and Tobias? I was looking for them before, but they were nowhere to be found."

"They had come with us." I looked at Toby like she grew a second head. "Rachel was helping us fight and Tobias was lookout. Do not worry they both got out fine. I saw them flying overhead as we walked up."

Sure enough Rachel and Tobias flew in. Rachel demorphed and Tobias morphed to human. Toby was smart enough to walk away and make sure her three new people wouldn't get away before they were free. "I hear you two had some excitement."

Rachel gave me a blank share for a bit. "Oh… yeah. The thermals are fun."

"Yeah," Tobias agreed. He was looking at Rachel and then Rachel turned around to look him right in the eyes.

"I was actually talking about the fight."

Rachel made a sound and then went to kiss Tobias. They broke apart after a bit and then Tobias kissed Rachel. He had his arms around her. "Why don't you two go to Rachel's cot?" We had built small little beds for each of us. A cot would probably be better actually, but we worked with what we got.

"Huh, oh, hi Cassie," Rachel said. It was like she had air in her head or something. "We'll see you later." Rachel and Tobias walked away with the same goofy expression on their faces. I knew right away the two were in serious love.

-Ax's POV-

I stood there looking at the tree. I had moved my little home closer to the valley. My tail blade hit the tree. How could my people do this? Well I actually knew their train of thought. They figured Earth was just a losing battle. They didn't see what use it would be fighting. They didn't know.

They didn't know how valuable allies humans would make. They didn't know that most humans valued freedom above all other things. They didn't know how hard humans would fight for freedom. I have read about human history. My friends had given me some books, more so after we went to human past and I started asking questions. I knew about the old monarchs as they called them. I knew of the American Revolution. How this country I'm standing in fought for it's freedom and became the first democracy on Earth. I've read about a ton of wars and revolution. I knew that not all people on Earth today are free, but I also knew humans loved freedom.

The best humans to look at would be the Animorphs. They gave up everything for freedom. They fought a war that they should have never have fought. They were willing to give up everything for freedom. In my opinion you couldn't find better people.

There was a question though. When the other Andalites got here would I stand besides my friends or would I follow the princes orders. I thought for a minute. My people had betrayed me. They weren't going to come to get me. They were going to leave Earth to the enemy. I knew I would always follow Prince Jake's orders no matter what he told me to do.

AN: okay, that's it's for this chapter. I think it's the longest so far. Anyway I'm sorry if some of the character were a little out of character. I'm doing my best to try and keep them in character. Anyway R&R.


	6. Andalites are here

The Andalite Curse

Jake's POV

Chapter 6: The Andalites

We all sat there. Waiting for the Andalites. They were supposed to come today. "You sure they know how to find us?" I asked. My plan was all set. All I had to do was wait. If everything went well we wouldn't have to lift a finger against the Andalites, but if not we would fight. My group would need to listen to me without asking any questions.

I looked around. Tobias was morphed human. I had seen a lot of him as a human lately. His arms were around Rachel and Rachel's head was against Tobias's shoulder. Something was up with those two. They had been acting like there was air in there heads, but Ax says they don't have the curse. Rachel giggled at something Tobias whispered in her ear.

"Can you two please enlighten us on whatever it is that got you so happy?" I finally asked. Truthfully I needed them to get over this and maybe if whatever was on their mind came out they would go back to normal. Cassie gave me a look and Ax had one of his eyes on me. Marco was knocked out on the floor, which was good because he really had lost it. "Look don't tell us if you don't want to, but snap out of his trance you're in. I might need you." They understood I had a plan.

"You really want to know?" We all looked at her. Of course we wanted to know. "Tobias and me are engaged." We all looked at her. They were planning on getting married. When did this happen? Last I heard they just had a weird relationship. "Tobias asked and I said yes."

"Congratulating," Cassie said and hugged Rachel.

"Just wait until the yeerks are gone to get yourself trapped." Tobias nodded and started to demorph. He was back into his old body when the ship landed. One Andalite walked out. I got up and in front of him.

He gave me a nasty look. Clearly didn't like humans. "I'm Jake, the prince of this group." He stepped back and looked at Ax. They probably thought he was leading us. Well he wasn't and the Andalites needed to know that. He looked at me with his two main eyes. "This is my group. Rachel, my best warrior." Rachel looked at me, but gave the Andalite a weird smile. "Tobias, the lookout." I pointed at the red tail hawk. "Cassie, our animal expert." Cassie just smiled. "Ax, I believe you know him, our alien expert." Ax stood up tall and our name for him clearly confused the Andalite. "Marco's on the floor. He's the one with your curse."

(I am Italimis…) I stopped him there.

"Ita… what?" He looked at me.

(Our names are too long and most humans cannot say them.) Ax volunteered the information.

(Then call me Ital.)

"How about Italy?" Rachel said as a joke.

(If you wish. It sounds nice.) We all looked at each other. I nodded. (Well I'll take Marco and…) I stopped him again.

"What do you mean take Marco? We're all going or you're not getting the blue box. I have things to talk about with your prince." Italy looked at me. "You comply with my demands or we'll make you comply." We looked at each other for a minute. "Rachel."

Rachel stood up and morphed before Italy even realized. Over the last few weeks we had been practicing morphing real fast. It was tiresome, but it could save our lives. Besides the more you do it the less tiresome it was. Rachel attacked. She punched Italy and then graded his tail with her teeth. Italy stopped trying to fight back.

(Please, don't. Letting my tail blade being taken off is a great form of dishonor. Even when I morph it back I will be greatly dishonored.) Thank you Rachel. We had his ear now.

I smiled at him. "Tell you what. You listen to my demands and I'll tell Rachel to let you go."

(Yes Prince Jake,) Italy said. I didn't say anything else, but nodded at Rachel. She let his tail blade go. Some Andalite blood was coming out, but Rachel growled making Italy stop in fear. (You really are a great warrior Rachel. You are a Kimamo.)

(An honored warrior of great important.) Ax informed us privately. Probably was a little jealous,

If bears could smile Rachel would probably be smiling. (Thanks.) Rachel told Italy. (Now you going to listen to Jake's demands?) Italy just looked at me.

"Good, here's the deal. Your ship here probably doesn't have enough room for all of us, so you can't take everyone. Am I right?"

(Yes,) was the answer. I nodded.

"You'll take Rachel, Tobias, and me. I will talk to your prince. If everything goes alright either you or someone else will come back to pick up Cassie, Marco, and Ax. Don't try anything here either. I gave Cassie a special word and they'll only come with you if Cassie hears or see the word written down. They'll bring the blue box with them."

Italy didn't have that much of a choice. He moved aside. Tobias flew in and I walked in. Rachel first demorphed and then she walked in. The inside was much like a small bug fighter. Probably the smallest they had so it would be easy to get pass the yeerks. Italy was starting up the ship. Rachel gave me a look. She was wondering why Ax wasn't coming. I had thought of saying Ax instead of Tobias, but I wasn't too sure how Ax would act with other Andalites. Besides Tobias could surprise them.

When we were in space I saw the yeerk mother ship. My hand went into a fist. Rachel had the ready to kill look in her eyes. Not now Rachel. Our little ship stayed far away from the yeerks and went to it's own mother ship behind Jupiter. I am serious there. I was looking at the ring of Jupiter.

"Wow," Rachel whispered.

(Nice looking planet. We're been calling it…)

"The planet's name is Jupiter. Humans named it a long time ago." Italy gave us a look. He landed the ship and we all walked out. There were a few Andalites there to greet us.

(What's this?) I heard one Andalite yell. He walked up.

"You're the Andalite who Ax was talking to." Rachel said more informing me more then anyone else. So this was the so call 'angry Andalite.'

(WHAT IS THIS? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BRING BACK THE CURSED HUMAN AND…) The nickname was true. I got in front of Italy.

"I forced him into bringing me." I told the angry Andalite. "I'm Jake the leader of the Animorphs." He looked at me. "That's what we call ourselves." I moved my hand telling Rachel to step closer. She stood right besides me and Tobias was on her shoulder. "This is my best warrior Rachel. I showed your boy here what she can do. He called a… what was it? Oh yeah, a Kimamo." The Andalites looked shocked and turned to Italy to see if it was true. Italy sadly conferred what I said. "On her shoulder is Tobias. Was trapped, but is sure a good lookout."

(WHY ARE YOU HERE?) The angry Andalite threw a fit and I could see his crew didn't like him.

"LOOK," I finally yelled. "IF YOU WANT THE BLUE BOX YOU HAVE TO COMPLY TO ALL MY DEMANDS."

(I WILL NOT TAKE DEMANDS FROM A HUMAN KID.) The angry Andalite threw his tail blade at me, but I got down on the floor.

Rachel kicked the angry Andalite in the leg and then started her bear morph. An Andalite tried to get her mid morph, but she moved while still morphing. We had been practicing a lot. Usually you were completely defenseless midmorph, but we had trained ourselves to morph while running.

Rachel was a full grizzly bear while I was still morphing. She was taking care of the Andalites on her own. As for Tobias I don't know where he went. I completed my morph and started to help Rachel. The Andalites were surprise on how well we were doing. We were use to being out numbered.

I broke an Andalites' leg and Rachel had a few Andalite knocked out. She was taking on two at a time. Never piss off a grizzly bear. Finally a hork-baji had his blades against the angry Andalites' throat. (WHAT IS THIS?)

(Nice job Tobias,) I told the hork-bajir. (You ready to talk now?) The angry Andalite gave me a look that could kill, but he knew before he could move Tobias could kill him.

(You said he was trapped? You lied.)

(He was born human, got trapped as a hawk, did a favor for the Ellimist who is real by the way, and got the power to morph back with his old human body as a morph. So really he was trapped and that's what I said. Now if I had said is trapped then that would have been a lie, but was is past tense. I told the truth. Not my fault you misunderstood.)

Every Andalite was looking at me. No one was going to attack. (Now are we going to work out a deal or do we have to continue this.) Rachel growled at the Andalites who looked at her.

(YOU WILL HEAR MY DEMANDS, NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND. WE ARE ANDALITES AND WILL NOT TAKE ORDERS FROM A HUMAN.) Man this guy was thick and stupid. How the hell did he become prince? (ATTACK.)

The one guy who tried had Rachel on him. She ripped off his tail and threw him against a wall. I repeat never piss off a grizzly bear, more so when the grizzly bear is Rachel. No one else moved.

(No,) one Andalite said moving forward. (These humans are smart. They've been fighting all by themselves for a long time. This boy is a true and good leader unlike you. The girl is clearly Kimamo and the bird is tricky. We will not fight.)

(Did I mention that Prince Elfangor came to Earth once before he died and had a human son. That son happens to be the hork-bajir holding you hostage.) I informed them. I never thought I would see an Andalite faint, but one did. Others were just shocked.

(LIES,) the angry Andalite started to yell.

(I had heard a rumor about that. Prince Elfangor had disappeared for a while and then just returned. When asked where he was he said he had become a nothlit and had a son on a planet called Earth. Everyone thought he was just lying. How did he return an Andalite?)

(That was the Ellimist,) Tobias answered. (Nosy guy that is or is he a she.)

(Doesn't matter. So are you ready to agree to my deal?) The angry Andalite agreed. (I want you to swear on your honor.) The Andalites were shocked. I had asked Ax. Andalites have a huge thing with honor. Kind of like Killgons on Star Trek. If an Andalite swears on his honor and then breaks his promise he will be dishonored forever.

(I swear on my honor that I will agree to this deal.) I got it. (What is it?)

(Well there are many parts to this deal. One is my group is completely safe on this ship.) We demorphed to show our trust. Tobias became a hawk and sat back on Rachel when she was demorphed. There was nothing else to sit on for a hawk or a human. "Next is you will tell everyone that Prince Elfangor was the one to give us the power to morph. Tell the complete truth about all of us and resource Ax's name." I knew Ax was blamed for giving us the power to morph and I had to correct that.

(Who's Ax?)

"Ax is what we called Prince Elfangor's little brother." I answered giving him a look. "Next is that when you find a cure for this curse Marco will be the first one you cure. Lastly you will help us fight and win against the yeerks." The angry Andalite looked pissed, but he had already agreed without knowing what he was agreeing for. Man Andalites are easy to trick.

(You ask us for help and then rope us into these deals. Well I gave my word and I will keep it. Get the others up here.)

Italy came over to me. (I need the word Prince Jake.)

"Abandoned," I answered confusing the Andalites. The words meant a lot to us though. We had meet Prince Elfangor in a place that was abandoned. Also we had been abandoned. We had to fend for ourselves. Italy walked away and went to the ship. I looked at Tobias and Rachel. They were talking to an Andalite. "What's going on?"

The two looked at me. (There might be a way for me to become a morph capable human.)

"Congratulating, both of you." I hugged Rachel. "Tobias, you ever hurt my cousin and I'll do ten times worst then what she does." Rachel laughed. "I guess I don't have to worry about that though. Oh and good job. Both you." I walked away with Andalites sharing at me.

AN: that's it for now. R&R.


	7. Cure?

The Andalite Curse

Cassie's POV

Chapter 7: Cure?

We were all inside of the Andalite ship. We were all here. All of us humans in the part of the ship the Andalites use to eat. It looks kind of like a meadow with a little pound. That includes Tobias who wasn't trapped. He was a morph capable human. The Andalites were looking into the problem of nothlits. They had come up with a way to cure it, but it was hard.

Even in morph our normal human DNA is there. The Andalite way was tricky. They have to get a sample of both the normal DNA and the DNA from the animal they were trapped in. Normally to get a pure sample of the human or Andalite DNA would be hard, but Tobias just morphed human and let them take it. Then they put Tobias in a machine that separated the bird from the human.

It had worked wonderfully. Tobias was a morph capable human. The Andalites weren't too sure if a normal nothlit would be able to become morph capable, but since Tobias was morphing as a bird he was. The red tail hawk was a normal red tail hawk. Tobias had acquired him before we let him go. Now Tobias and Rachel were sitting under one of the Andalite trees kissing.

Jake was pacing back and fort making a few Andalites who were there feeding look at him. I had actually climbed a tree, which had caused Andalites to look at me. Andalite might have better eyesight and hearing, but they can't climb. They can jump high, but they weren't made for the trees. On the other hand us little humans had no problem climbing. Okay, maybe some of us did, but not really. I was looking at one of the fruits that grew on this tree.

"Hey Ax," I yelled. Ax was standing with our little group. He had tried to fit in with Andalites for a bit, but he had been 'corrupted by humans' as the Andalites said. He did pick up a lot from us, but we were all one big family now. Besides I think Ax likes us humans better then his people now. Ax turned one of his eyes to look up at me. "Think we can eat this?"

(There is nothing in a jamo that would hurt humans. I do not know how it would taste though.)

"Jamo? Man Andalites have weird names. I was thinking it looked more like a cross between an apple and a orange." I took a bite out of it. Wasn't that bad. Kind of tasted like a watermelon believe it or not. "This is good."

Rachel came over to the tree and climbed up the tree. She had been he one who taught me how to climb when we were little. She took one of the jamos and also took a bite. "Watermelon?" She asked coming to the same conclusion I did. Tobias and Jake were looking up at us.

"Hey give us some," Tobias said.

"Come on up," Rachel told him, but he looked away. "You don't know how to climb do you?" Tobias turned red as we laughed. It was kind of funny for some weird reason. Maybe we all were just little tired and stress out. Rachel took another one and jumped down. She actually landed on her feet. Something I've never been able to do. Usually if I had done what Rachel just did I would land on my butt.

Rachel gave one of the jamos to Tobias who started to eat. I climb down with mine and gave one to Jake. We all sat on the floor and ate our little watermelon tasting apple and orange thing. Ax stood close by watching us eat. None of us wanted to talk about what we were worried about.

Finally Rachel asked; "How do you think Marco is?" We all looked at each other. What could we say? The Andalites were studying Prince Elfangor's blue box to see what was wrong with it and Marco was being held in the Andalites' nurse's office.

It was then that three Andalites who were studying the blue box came running in. they came right to us. (Prince Jake,) one of them said. I couldn't even remember their names. We all had to not laugh. Every Andalite was calling Jake Prince Jake. I was a little shocked by Jake being as bossy as he was when I was told the story. Then I realized Jake knew this was the only way to get the Andalites to help.

"What?" Jake asked taking another bite from the jamo.

(We found something interesting. Come on, all of you.) One of the three said. I wasn't too sure which one. They started to leave and us five humans ran to follow them. By the time we got to their lab we were breathing heavy.

On the table was the blue box. It had been taken apart and all it's piece were on the table. Well one of the sides was under some kind of device. One of the Andalites turned on the machine and an image of the side was shown. They zoomed in and we saw something on the side.

"What are they?" Tobias asked taking a closer look. It was little balck dots and we moving just a bit.

(This is the curse.) We all looked at the three Andalites and then Ax, but Ax was no help. He didn't understand this either. (It's really very simple. The first Andalite who had the curse was really sick. When he touches this side of the morphing cube to get the ability to morph some of his virus must have been stuck to the side where it keeps on reproducing. Every time someone touches this side to be given our power the virus went into their system.)

"Kind of like when you have the chicken poxes and touch something. When someone else touches it the virus will go to them." Rachel stated making sense of what the Andalite said.

(Even though I don't know what chicken poxes are yes like that.)

"Doesn't explain why we didn't all get this curse. Wouldn't everyone who used this box to become morph capable get the curse?" Jake asked looking at the Andalite.

(No. Energy only runs out of the blue box and into the person or people touching the blue box. When the morphing energy runs threw this side it picks up some of the virus caught into the wall and brings it into the system of the person it's going into. Everyone else taking energy from the other sides is safe.)

"Why every five year does it act up? Usually a virus would start as soon as it enters the system." I wanted an answer to this because it never made sense to me. Every five years just seems weird.

(There is a lot about this virus we do not know, but I have same good news.) We waited for him to continue. (This virus may only be in the energy given to Marco. It might not have gone into the body system. As you know the energy runs through your whole body, but more so the brain. If our theory is correct and it's just in the energy we can take the energy away.)

"You can do that?" We all said together and even Ax seemed shocked.

(Yes, but the thing about the morphing energy is that once it in a body the body comes to depend on it. If the body is without the energy for too long the body will start to shut down. In Marco case we would take the energy out of him and then give him the morphing power back with a different cube. First we'll have to run test to see if our theory is correct. We will get you when the tests are over.)

We went back to the little feeding area. It was a nice place. Ax looked up a tree at the jamos. "I think a better name for these are little watermelon." I said trying to lighten the mood. "Morph human Ax. You can try one. Ever have a watermelon?" I went up the tree and got one for Ax as he was morphing.

"No," was the answer when he was fully in his human morph. It was pretty weird seeing him. The morph was a combination of Jake, Marco, Rachel, and my DNA. He was a very pretty boy, but it was weird looking at him and seeing something from you.

He took the fruit and started to eat. After taken one bite he ate it faster then I could. We all laughed. "You should eat a whole watermelon. They're much bigger then these little fruits." The look on Ax's face was enough to cheer us all up. Well at least a bit.

We stayed there until the three Andalites returned. There wasn't much for us to do. When they returned they looked at us. (We do need to take out the morphing power, but there is another problem.) We all waited. (The virus isn't just in the energy; it's in his DNA. To cure him we're going to need to reset his DNA to how it was before he was given the ability to morph.)

"You can do it right?' Jake asked. Jake's the closest to Marco in the group. They've been best friends since they were babies.

(Yes, but we're going to need his mother and fathers DNA.) Oh god that was bad. Jake looked at us. The Andalites didn't know this, but Marco's mom is Visser One. It would be hard to get the DNA from her.

Rachel had a huge smile on her face. I could hear her whispering, "come on Jake, say it." Rachel loves big action. She likes fighting. The last good fight she had was with Marco.

Jake looked at us. "Well my little group. It looks like we're going to have to kidnap Visser One." Rachel threw her arms up in victory already.

"Yes, let's do it," she screamed making feeding Andalite look at her. The three Andalites who heard us and weren't Ax looked at us.

(Why?) One of them asked. They were in complete shock we would try to kidnap Visser One.

"Visser One host body is Marco's mom." Jake answered.

(Is this one human worth the risk that kidnapping Visser One would be?) One of the Andalites said. Jake went right up to them. I've seen Jake angry a few times before, but never like this.

"Saving Marco is worth everything." Jake told them in a voice I had never heard him use before. We all stepped back. Jake calmed down. He turned to Tobias and Ax. "Tobias, Ax, you know who Marco's dad is?"

"Yeah I spied on him for a while. Making sure he wasn't a controller." Tobias answered. That was news. He must have done that for all members of our families. Make sure we were extra careful if we needed to be.

(I have meet him,) Ax answered.

"Good, I'm putting you two in charge of getting Marco's dad. Take Italy with you. He can drive the ship and maybe he can help you." Jake looked back at Rachel and me. "Rachel, Cassie, you two and me are going to go get the Visser."

"Where is the Visser?" I asked knowing we were all going to go through with this mission. There was no way we were going to let Marco die. Everyone turned to the three Andalites who were standing watching us.

(We know which planet the Visser is in charge of infesting right now. It is your choice weather or not you want to do this, but even our bravest and most talented fighters wouldn't try this.)

Rachel stepped up to deal with it. Jake had to be all bossy and mean once. Now Rachel was going to do it. "Look, we don't care what you 'brave' Andalites would do. We're not going to let him die, so you Andalite are going to do two things. Help us as much as you can and make sure Marco doesn't kill himself before we return with his mother. You got that?" The Andalites took a step back. They knew of Rachel's talent when it came to fighting.

They brought us to go talk to their prince. The 'angry Andalite' as he was called. He had yelled at the very idea of what we were going to do. Man this guy was really angry. After he was done yelling he agreed to give us as much help as he could.

After that we got ready. We would be leaving soon for a planet that would take us a little more then a week to get to. We were heading out on a bug fighter that the Andalites had fixed up after it crashed.

Rachel hugged Tobias and gave him a big kiss. "Be careful. I want you to come back alive. This way we can get married."

"I will," Rachel promised. "Nothing can take down Xena." I don't know if Rachel said it to be funny or because she didn't have Marco to say the stupid joke. Probably the later. "Just make sure you get Marco's dad. Don't let all this go to waste." They kissed again

Rachel walked over to where we were standing. Italy showed us the way to the bug fighter. He explained how to drive it, but they basically just set it on autopilot. We walked in. The door shut behind us and we started the trip to go get Marco's mom.

As soon as we were so far away we couldn't even see Pluto I looked at the other two. "In the words of Marco 'we are insane'." That caused the two to laugh and I found myself laughing too. It wasn't anything funny really. We just needed to laugh.

AN: okay, that's it for now. R&R.


	8. Visser One

The Andalite Curse

Rachel's POV

Chapter 8: Visser One

We sat there. "Are we here yet?" I asked as I played with the deck on cards.

"No," Jake said probably getting a little tired of the question. Suddenly the cards fell out of my hands. Jake laughs. "Why don't you play 52 pick up?" I give him a look and then started to pick up the card. A red light started to go off!

"What is it?" I asked getting of the floor leaving the cards where they were.

"We're there," Jake answered and I almost do a little victory dance. Man this is going to be a rush. "Everyone morph Hork- Bajir now." That was our plan. To invade Visser Ones ship as Hork- Bajir. I started my morph. Morphing is never pretty, but when your doing it fast you never have time to look. It happens at twice the speed it normally does and done so fast.

Through my eyes I saw the ship come up. We had learned a little how to control the ship and drove it into the docking bay. Another hork- bajir was standing there and just gave us a look as we walked out. He didn't care.

The three of us walked on. I heard a very familiar voice and as I walked into the bridge as it was called on Star Trek I saw Visser One. She was shouting orders to members of her crew. "I'll do in my room if you need me and do yourself a favor. Don't need me!" She yelled at them and left.

(I'll follow her. You two find a safe place to demorph.) Jake told us in privet thought speech. He left us and I looked at Cassie.

(He gets to follow her.) I started to walk and Cassie followed.

(We shouldn't separate,) Cassie answered. I was thinking more that I wanted to follow the Visser. We found a room with planets inside it. (Someone must like gardening.)

We demorphed behind some of the plants. When we were fully demorphed the door opened. I took a quick look and saw the Visser. I gave Cassie a look and put my finger over my mouth telling her to be quiet. She understood. Damn it where was Jake.

I quietly got behind another plant. Cassie was still able to see me and I mouthed the word 'morph'. I saw Cassie start her morph before I got out from behind the plant. You see Cassie will still make sounds as she morphs and the Visser would be able to hear it. "Hello Visser One."

She turned around to look at me. Maybe this wasn't the best idea. "A human! There are no other humans on my ship."

"No other human controllers, but there are three Animorphs aboard." She understood. Before she could react I punched her in the nose. She stepped back and Cassie's in wolf morph jumped on her.

I started my own grizzly bear morph. I was done and knocked gave Visser One a light tap on the head. Light tap for a grizzly bear that it. It knocks a human out. I picked up the Visser. My bear morph isn't the best we have for carry. The best would be Marco's gorilla, but this is what we had.

Right then a hork- bajir walked in. I was ready to fight, but then I heard, (You guys did it. I lost the Visser a while ago.) He started to demorph and right away started to go into another morph, this one was his tiger morph.

Red lights started to go off and a loud sound. (Something tells me that is the intruder alert.)

(How the hell did they know?) Jake asked.

(I left the cards on the floor,) I told them. They both looked at me.

(Get back to the docking bay. Get a ship and get out of here.) Jake told us. We all ran. Hork- bajir tried to stop us, but we were easily able to kill them. (Anyone know where we're going?)

I killed another hork- bajir. It was harder to fight carrying Visser One. (This way I think,) Cassie said. We went through a door and there was the ship. There was also a ton of hork- bajir.

(Get to that ship no matter what,) Jake warned and attacked. Cassie joined the attack and I headed for a ship. I still had the Visser and needed to get out. Didn't mean I couldn't fight a little.

I got onto our ship and threw the Visser in. Jake walked in all bloody. (Where's Cassie?)

He was demorphing and I was guarding the door. "I don't know," Jake answered. I went back out and started to kill the Hork- bajir. They finally ran out of men and the ones left alive ran out. Probably to find another way to make sure we didn't escape.

There was Cassie lying on the floor. I picked her up and ran to the ship. I got in as Jake started the ship up. I put Cassie on the floor and demorphed. I closed the door as Jake blasted the way out. We left and had the yeerk ship firing on us.

We were finally safely away a while later. Jake put the ship on autopilot. We bent down and looked at Cassie. "Cassie you can't die," Jake cried. He was on the floor crying when Cassie suddenly started to demorph.

When she was fully done she looked up at us. Jake graded her into a hug and gave her a huge kiss. I smiled. I always knew those two would be together. Cassie looked at me. She hugged me and I hugged her back.

-AM-

The next three days were spent with the Visser trying to escape. Around the end of the third day the yeerk started to die. Soon the yeerk left Marco's mom ear. She looked at the three of us.

"Thank you," Marco's mom said and gave each of us a hug. "Why come all the way here for me?"

We looked at each other. I finally was the one who got the courage to speak. "Marco's dying and you're the only one who can save him." Marco's mom took a step back. She looked at us. We all nodded.

"Then hurry this thing up," Marco's mom said.

"Yes Ms…" I stopped. What was her last name? "Marco's mom."

"Call me Eva." We nodded and sat back to wait.

-AM-

We returned to the Andalite ship and when we walked out everyone was waiting for us. Eva ran and gave Marco's dad a hug. The Andalites shared at us. As for us three we walked down. I went right to Tobias who put his arms around me. "Just in time," he whispered.

"Can you save Marco?" Jake asked one of the Andalite doctors.

(Yes. The operation will take two human hours.)

"What is it with Andalites and two hours?" Cassie asked and we laughed. Everything was going to be fine now. Well almost everything. Jake went to the angry Andalite.

I heard him say, "I have a plan." The two walked away. The final battle for Earth was going to be soon and it would decide who got Earth. If the yeerks won the human race was doomed, but if we won we would save our race.

AN: okay, that's it for now. R&R.


	9. Sorry

The Andalite Curse

Marco's POV

AN: I don't think I made it clear last chapter that Tobias and Ax went to get Marco's dad. He was just on Earth and him being captured wasn't a major thing to put in the story.

Chapter 9: Sorry

I sat there on the Andalite ship. Looking out the huge window at Earth. Also at the Yeerk mother ship. Jake and this angry Andalite person, I had tried to get a real name but that's what the other Animorphs called him, were planning out our final attack. The attack that would free Earth from Yeerk control. How we defeated the yeerks isn't important to this story though. In fact I'm not even going to bother telling you anything.

There was something else I was worrying about. That curse scared me. Even though it got my mom free, which I'm totally happy about. Don't get me wrong. I love that little part. It's just the way I acted. I remembered every emotion that came over me. I also remember why I did those things. It had made complete sense to me back then.

I remember how much I hated Rachel. Now let's get something right. I don't hate Rachel. Maybe I'm jealous of her. Yeah, I am kind of jealous of Rachel. I'll admit that. She just seemed to have everything prefect and nothing effects her. Even the war didn't seem to get to her. She always seemed happy to go into a fight. She had Tobias. She had people who loved her. Me I had nothing compared to Rachel. Sure I had my dad, but the war made me miserable. Rachel never seemed to lose it. Okay she was insane, but she was happy. However weird that sounds. The curse had turned that jealousy into hatred. They say jealousy is a demon and now I believe them.

If there was one person who needed an apology it was Rachel. I know I did horrible stuff to everyone, but Rachel was the one that needed to hear an apology. Ironically Rachel and Tobias walked by. Okay more liked dance by. Rachel was smiling. Tobias had some kind of smile. After being trapped as a hawk Tobias had a little problem with showing his emotions on his face. They kissed without even realizing I was watching.

"Are you two engaged or something?" It took them forever to realize I said that. Even when their faces were turned at me they seemed far away.

It took Rachel a moment to answer. "Yes." If I weren't sitting on the floor I would have fallen over. They were engaged!

For a second I was jealous of Tobias. Rachel was the prettiest girl in our grade. Maybe even in our whole school. Tobias the nerd got her. Then I remembered jealousy was evil. Of course Tobias got her. I had made hundreds of jokes the last few years about them. Still I wondered what made Rachel want Tobias over me. Then I realized they belong together.

"Congratulations," I say without any jokes. I was still thinking too hard to joke around. Rachel and Tobias didn't even seem to notice. They went back into their dream like state.

I almost let them go. I didn't want to look at Rachel. I still had feelings to sort out, but I knew no matter what I needed to apologize for what I did to her. "Rachel, wait," I say without even thinking. I didn't even know what I was going to say. She turned around in the same dreamy state she been in. Come on, where's Xena? "I need to talk to you?"

"Alright," Rachel said looking at me. Tobias was waiting there too.

"Alone, if that's alright bird boy?" Tobias looked at me, but he gave Rachel a kiss and walked away.

Rachel sat down besides me. "What's up?" She asked a little confused. I guess this wasn't normal. Rachel and me weren't really friends. In fact if it weren't for the war I would still be the guy who she kept turning down for a date.

I took a deep breath. This was going to sound weird. "When I had this curse I gave you a really hard time."

"You gave everyone a hard time," Rachel answered.

"More so to you. I mean I punched you. You should beat me up, but I want to explain something and don't speak. I think the reason why I hated you so much with the curse is because I'm jealous of you. The war never seemed to upset you or change you. Maybe your Xena part grew stronger, but you were always Xena. Always the pretties' girl in school. The person every guy wanted a date with, including me. The war just seemed to complete you and you found Tobias because of the war. It just made me want to be you and that's why you were always the punch line behind my jokes."

I realized I was just rambling on and saying nothing. Also adding a very lame joke in with it. Okay I'll admit that one was lame, but all my other jokes are funny. "Anyway I want to apologize for everything I did to you during my curse period. So I'll say it, I'm sorry."

I looked at her. I expected her to do something. Laugh, smile, or maybe even decline my apology. She did nothing. He just looked at me. "You got nothing to apologize for," she finally said. "Although this hero worship you have over me is a little weird."

Did I ever mention hero worship? I thought about what I said and I kind of did. "Anyway no apologies, no nothing. Glad to have you back Marco." She smiled. Okay, where the hell was Xena? This didn't seem like her. Then I realize she was showing me something that only Tobias ever saw. She was being someone she was only ever with Tobias. Not Xena and not the Rachel we know. It was a rarely seen side of her that she let me see for those few minutes.

(ALL ANIMORPHS REPORT TO MEETING ROOM.) An Andalite, probably the angry Andalite, yelled in open thought speech. It was kind of like a human using a PA system.

Rachel turned around and started to walk. She then turned back to me and saw that smile she had on her face before every fight. Xena was back! I should have been upset about that, but now it was kind of a relief to have her back. "Come on, it's time to go kick some yeerks butts."

"Let's do it." Rachel gave me a look of anger. What did I do?

"That's my line. No stealing it."

I almost laughed. That's what she was upset about. "Well then say it."

Rachel basically shouted, "LET'S DO IT."

THE END

AN: That's the end. I hope all of you enjoyed reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing the story. R&R.


End file.
